painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell Biker
|-|Original= Hell Bikers are enemies appearing in Painkiller and Painkiller: Overdose. Various outlaws and violent criminals, these damned thugs are given rare privilege to use firearms and other tools while fighting for Lucifer. Hell Bikers are some of the most common enemies in game. They appear in several locations with different appearances and attacks. Chaingunners The Chaingunner is the first Biker that is encountered chronologically first appearing in Prison. They are fat, bruised and heavily tattooed thugs, wearing stereotypical biker clothing - leather vest and pants, studded armbands and biker helmet with goggles, which hide most of their face. As their name suggests, these enemies aim their heavy chainguns at player and let loose hail of bullets while chaotically shaking their heads. However, due to the long windup time, its easy to stake them to the wall and get them out of the way before they tear player to shreds. They also appear in Painkiller: Overdose, in the Riot level. Standards Standards are the ones player will encounter most through the game. They look exactly like the Chaingunners, but they wield more compact Tommy Guns instead of massive chain-guns. They run around and shoot at their targets with it, aiming downwards and making their way up. They first appear in the Prison, then in City on Water. They have a second attack where they bull-charge player. Although this doesn't sound dangerous, in the City on Water with insta-kill water, they can easily knock player into the water and kill him/her instantly. They, oddly, tend to die right after performing this attack. They're also dreadfully easy to cause in-fights with, as often they miss and hit their comrades. This provokes large Biker shootouts that player can use to his/her advantage. They also appear in Painkiller: Recurring Evil, in the Highway to Hell level. Dock Workers This version of Biker appears in the Docks. They are dressed as dockworkers or sailors rather than actual bikers. These thugs look pretty mutilated and beaten, which is evident by blood and bruises on their bodies, as well as gouged out eyes. They tend to stand on far-away locations and shoot at their targets with nail-guns in volleys of four. Surprisingly, their nail-guns cause more damage than firearms other Bikers use. If player gets near them, they'll smash them with their crowbar. Drunks This version appears late in the Docks. Probably the most humorous enemy in game, they rush at player and belch poisonous fluid and fumes at them, just before taking a gulp from their beloved alcohol bottles. When they have low HP they will smash bottles on their heads and try to smash the player with broken bottles and increasing their speed because of that. They love to swarm players, and they themselves have very high HP - most of all Bikers (probably because of extraordinary amounts of consumed alcohol). They even seem to taunt players in clear, human voices. They also appear in Painkiller: Overdose, in the Riot level. Gangster This is an unused variation of the template "HellBiker_V1_M". He is suspected to be a scrapped boss in the Prison level, but currently there are no Black Demons to replace him. The only difference is that he has 400 HP and double the size of a Standard Biker but his movement is set to "NeverMove". He will not drop a soul upon death and it's decay time is half the time of a Standard Biker. The only thing left mentioning is that he will have a 1 second delay between attacks, so he will shot constantly at you (unless is provoked by another monster). He can still be spawned if you alter a Monster Spawnpoint to "HellBiker_Zakapior" in the level Prison. Trivia/Theories *The Bikers may be based off stereotypical desires for power and a need for chaos/anarchy. *The Drunks may be based off gluttony, laziness and alcoholism. *If you try to shoot the Drunks' bottles, there is a chance that they will burst into flames. *The Drunks will explode into flames if gibbed during or shortly after taking a drink. *"Zakapior" from Polish translates to Gangster or Hooligan. *The Gangster may be used to turn on the lever which activates the Electric Chair due to the "NeverMove" property. *Because the Gangster uses an old and scrapped template "HellBiker_V1_M" he may has been used early in development. *It is the first enemy alongside Evil Monk (Standard and Enchanced), Barrel Vamp, Loki, Spider, Amputee, Electro Freak, Ice Samurai, Leper Monk, Barrel Beast, Bag Baby, Preacher, Panzerspider, Winged Demon, Deto, Exploding Hen to be known to commit suicide. Gallery HellBiker1.png HellBiker2.png HellBiker3.png HellBiker4.png SADOTOY_inscription_on_Dock_Hell_Biker_jacket..png|Sadotoy inscription on Dock Worker Hell Biker jacket. SADOTOY_inscription_on_Drunkard_Hell_Biker_jacket.png|Sadotoy inscription on Dock Worker Hell Biker jacket. |-|Hell & Damnation= Hell Bikers are enemies appearing in a few levels. Various outlaws and violent criminals, these damned thugs are given rare privilege to use firearms and other tools while fighting for Lucifer. They appear in several locations with different appearances and attacks. Chaingunners The Chaingunner is the first Biker that is encountered chronologically first appearing in Prison. They are fat, bruised and heavily tattooed thugs, wearing stereotypical biker clothing - leather vest and pants, studded armbands and biker helmet with goggles, which hide most of their face. As their name suggests, these enemies aim their heavy chainguns at player and let loose hail of bullets while chaotically shaking their heads. However, due to the long windup time, its easy to stake them to the wall and get them out of the way before they tear player to shreds. Standards Standards are the ones player will encounter most through the game. They look exactly like the Chaingunners, but they wield more compact Tommy Guns instead of massive chain-guns. They run around and shoot at their targets with it, aiming downwards and making their way up. They appear in the Docks but also in Prison. Dock Workers This version of Biker appears in the Docks. They are dressed as dockworkers or sailors rather than actual bikers. These thugs look pretty mutilated and beaten, which is evident by blood and bruises on their bodies, as well as gouged out eyes. They tend to stand on far-away locations and shoot at their targets with nail-guns in volleys of four. Surprisingly, their nail-guns cause more damage than firearms other Bikers use. If player gets near them, they'll smash them with their crowbar. Drunks This version appears late in the Docks. Probably the most humorous enemy in game, they rush at player and belch poisonous fluid and fumes at them, just before taking a gulp from their beloved alcohol bottles. When they have low HP they will smash bottles on their heads and try to smash the player with broken bottles and increasing their speed because of that and they love to swarm players. They even seem to taunt players in clear, human voices. Trivia/Theories *The Bikers may be based off stereotypical desires for power and a need for chaos/anarchy. *The Drunks may be based off gluttony, laziness and alcoholism. *For unknown reasons, the voices of all Hell Bikers (with exception of Drunk Hell Bikers) in Painkiller Hell & Damnation have been replaced with Skulls' voices. Gallery Dock Worker Hell Biker in Docks (HD).PNG|Dock Worker Hell Biker in Docks in Painkiller Hell & Damnation. Drunk Hell Biker in Docks (HD).PNG|Drunk Hell Biker in Docks in Painkiller Hell & Damnation. Category:Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters